Mothers
by CancerLover69
Summary: What Signless and Rose do for their mom's on mother's day. Then some Sadstuck after the cuteness.
1. Signless

Chapter 1

**I thought it would be cute to make a mother's day story.**

**I don't own homestuck!**

* * *

Signless smiles as he draws on the wall of the cave they are staying in. Tonight is the night he would show just how special his mom is to him. Signless is only two sweeps old so he is thinking of things he can do that will be simple enough for him to make but at the same time make his mom feel special about it.

"Signless," Dolorosa walks to him, "what are you doing sweet heart?" She looks at the picture he drew of them holding hands.

"Drawing," he smiles and hugs his mom, "Rosa I love you."

She hugs him back, "and I will always love you sweetie."

"Hi midget," Ψiioniic says to him, "scribbling on the walls again?"

Signless glares at him, "at least I can draw and don't attract bees and eels." Signless smiles and Dolorosa giggles.

Ψiioniic blushes yellow, "well at least I can do something cool. What power do you have besides talking troll's hears off?"

Signless frowns and looks away, "I have a cure not a power. I would get rid of it if I could," every time he goes to sleep or closes his eyes then he sees a different timeline and how it goes. Sometimes he watches everyone die and other times he just watches himself die while Dolorosa and Ψiioniic are sold to other trolls.

Dolorosa glares at the yellow blood then comforts her son, "it is ok sweetie." She hugs him and he looks at the Ψiioniic, he has seen so much horrible stuff in his sleep that he can't take it sometimes. Other times what he sees fuels his will to seek equality.

Signless leaves the caves while Rosa talks to Ψiioniic about what he said to him. He looks at the few coins he has with him, this is none of the money that Dolorosa has but the few coins he found lying around from when trolls drop them. He looks around the town and makes sure to keep his hood up at all times. This is the first time he has ever been alone with so many trolls around.

He sees a beautiful jade necklace and knows right away that is what he should get her.

"How much is that?" Signless asks.

The troll looks at the necklace then him, "for your matesprit?" the green blood asks, "three coins should be enough."

He smiles happily and gives the merchant the three coins, he still has two leftover, "yep," he lies with a smile, "she will love this." He leaves to find the cave again. He stops in fear, he is lost. Signless looks around for anything familiar as he hides the bag with the jade necklace in his cloak. He needs to get home soon, the sun will be up in a few minutes.

"Lost mother*er?" He looks back to see a purple blood, "well?" He says again when he doesn't answer him.

"Y-yes," he stutters out in fear. He sees the club on the Subjugglators' back and steps back as he walks closer to him.

"Oh the little motherfucker is scared. Don't worry bro I won't hurt ya," he puts his larger hand on his shoulder and Signless jumps. He needs to get home before his mother worries too much about him, he needs to give her the mother's day gift.

Signless tries to calm down but he notices he is trembling, the purple blood notices and bends down to his level. He does out size him beacsue he is twice his height.

"How old are you?" He asks.

"Two," he says, "and um..."

"I am the Grand High Blood, where is your motherfucking lusus?" He asks, "two, I am four."

"At home waiting for me," Signless says, "I am Signless." Signless starts to think he isn't that bad, maybe even nice.

"Better get home then," he says and gets up, "oh Signless,take this." The Grand High Blood puts a chocker necklace on him with a purple diamond shape on it.

"What is it?" Signless tries to see it but he can't move it up enough to see it without chocking himself.

"Protection my low blooded friend," he walks away. Signless stands their confused until he feels a hand on his back.

Ψiioniic is standing behind him, "Signless, where have you been?!" He told Rosa that he would find Signless alone since he thinks h was the reason he left in the first place, "you are worrying your mother!"

"Sorry," he says, Ψiioniic looks at the chocker around his neck.

"What the fuck have you been doing all night?"

"I think I got a moirail," Signless says, "butt hat doesn't matter right now. Lets go home already!" They walk back and Dolorosa hugs him tightly when they get back.

"My baby, where have you been. Are you hurt?" She looks at him and he smiles.

"I got you something," he takes out the poach and hands it to her. She pulls out the jade chain and two coins, they both look at the presents amazed.

"Sweetie, thank you," she hugs him, "I love it." she puts it on.

After that Signless always got Dolorosa something but it is almost always flowers but she doesn't care. She loves them anyway because they are from her son.

* * *

Signless looks at his mother from the wall he is chained to, "mother please don't cry," he says, "I love you and we will see each other again. I swear I will find you again." The E%ecutor lets the arrow go and she watches him die.

Dolorosa stands on Mindfang's ship, "happy mother's day," she mutters and looks at the moon as she plays with the jade chain around her neck. She looks at the purple chocker around her wrist. Signless insisted she wears it around her wrist like a bracelet before died and she has never removed either presents.

She is about to return to her room then feels a breeze and sees a jade and red flower on the ship. She picks it up and starts to cry.

"Happy mother's day," she can hear her son tell her, "I love you."

**A child's love for their parents is magic.**

**Hope you liked it 69**


	2. Lalonde

Chapter 2

**Here is another short story for mother's day.**

* * *

Rose finishes the card she has been working on for her mom, she knows today is going to be the best mother's day ever in the history of mother's days. She picks up the card and puts on her wizard costume then runs into the living room to see her mom drinking on the coach.

"Happy mommy's day," Rose says with a smile.

Her mom puts her on her lap, "thank you Rosie, lets see what this says." She opens the card after she puts her drink down, the front is full of cats. She opens the card to see her as a wizard draw holding a wizard Rose's hand. "Not even the strongest magic could make me love you any more than I already do and the strongest spells couldn't make me love you any less."

"Do you like it mommy?" Rose asks, then frowns when she see her mom is crying, "mommy?"

She hugs Rose, "thank you Rosie, I love it." Rose jumps out of her mom's lap and pulls out a wand, "Rosie?"

"As a high wizard I caste a spell that make you the best mommy ever and will never let either of us die so we can be together forever!" Rose points the wand at her mom and says the magic words.

Her mom kneels down on the floor and hugs her, "thank you Rosie. I love you."

"I love you too," Rose hugs her mom back.

* * *

Rose sits on the meteor with a drink in her hand, "happy mommy's day, I love you," she says as she sits alone in one of the many rooms. "I think I am an alcoholic like you were mom." She pulls out one of her needles and waves it around like a wand, "the spell didn't work mom." She frowns and tears run down her checks, "why didn't it work?" She throws the bottle at the wall and watches it shatter.

She feels a hand on her shoulder and assumes it is Kanaya, she puts her hand over it but something is off. "I love you Rosie," she hears her mother say, "the spell worked just fine. You are here aren't you?" Her mom hugs her from behind and she hugs her back.

"I love you mommy," Rose says crying.

"Shoosh Rosie," her mom says and kisses her check, "I love you too. Be a good girl and win this Rosie." As her mom vanishes she hears her says the magic words that Rose said to her when she was five, "forever together. Mommy and me, we will never be separated and our love will keep up alive forever."

"I love you mom," Rose says and her mom is gone.

* * *

**AHHH! I made myself cry again! What is wrong with me and sadstuck?!**

**I hope you guys liked it and go give your mom's a big hug and tell them you love them!**

**Or call them and say it because they need to know.**

**I hope you liked this. 69**


End file.
